Winter Skye
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Little idea one-shot up for adoption... What if the Monster looking for her was a different subject of hydra?


Authors Note: Odd idea I got for Skye's Origins. aaaand I dont own.

* * *

1988

"NO!"

His 'Supervising Officer' uttered a word, and with that, he fell, the programming kicking in. Even as he lost physical control, the brainwashing of the Winter Soldier taking over, he was still conscious of events, only able to scream in his mind as he watched the team burn down the house.

It was only the second time he'd been able to escape, and like the first, they'd let him be for a time.

Last time, his own abilities, his training, paled compared to that of Steve. Others just considered that the pair were best friends, that of course Steve would do his best to make sure he himself was the best that he could be. Unknowing what had been done to him, he hadn't been able to 'unlock' his potential, and so he had been hidden in plain sight.

This time, there had been no supersoldier to compare his abilities against... or rather, he was the super soldier others had been compared to. And that was how they found him, observed him, let him live long enough to...

A final word, and he slumped, unconscious into the waiting chair in the back of a van.

* * *

1989

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared, into the face of an unmasked footsoldier.

he didn't like the response he got, in chinese. He repeated his question, only to get, "_I do not know! She was Taken!_"

Before he left, he set fire to the laboratory, destroying what he could, and left for the nearest town, hopefully someone knew where his newborn daughter was.

The SHIELD Agent was terrified, but he stayed still, to make time. He knew this, and while it pleased him that the Agent was defending his baby girl, it angered him that the agent thought that he had to defend her from her own father. Not that the agent knew that tidbit.

"Move. Aside."

The Agent blinked... disbelief on his face for a moment, but held ground.

Not for long.

* * *

They had taken her, sent her away, hid her...

He crumpled the only evidence he had that she existed, of mother and daughter, and threw it into the fire.

He knew it was only a matter of time before _they_ recovered him once more. But... he had to do something to make sure _they_ never got to her... he couldn't find her, because if he did, so would they...

He turned to the frightened team. "When you find her..." He turned to the woman, "make sure that no one can find her. Not even SHIELD. Understood?" The woman, and her seven compatriots all nodded, shock overriding their fear.

"Good... Now... Go. Go find her..."

"W... Who are you?"

He raised his bionic arm, and removed his mask. The woman gasped, and the others soon followed. And while his programming prevented him from... well, he could still explain a little, vaguely... enough for her to agree...

* * *

Many Years Later, onboard the Bus.

Coulson didn't know how to react... didn't know what the implications were... but there was one thing he understood from the attached "Level 10" files Fury had managed to dig up for him, signed by SHIELD Founder and Director, Agent Peggy Carter, that everyone needed to know about this, she'd need the help.

In the command centre, everyone gathered, he handed a code-written note to Skye, knowing she'd crack it in seconds... and she did, and followed the instructions silently, coulson giving everyone looks to let her work... finally...

"Done. What's this about AC?" Skye asked.

He began, explaining to the others as he spoke directly to her, "When you first came aboard, SHIELD had nothing on you. As far as we could tell, you didn't exist... That almost never happens... no, it never happens, unless it is SHIELD's own doing. Given when little we knew about you, from you, naturally we kept our eye on you, to build up files, as good Agents would about an unknown. When you told me about your search, the orphanage intake files about you being redacted by SHIELD, I realised that it can't have been your doing as to why, why we had nothing on you. And when I submitted the files with your genetic sample, as you agreed,... it didn't. The SHIELD database refused to accept the entry... and along with it, deleted the local copies."

May spoke up, "Wait, you're saying that SHIELD refuses to acknowledge her existence?"

"Sort of. I managed to isolate the Genetic database, and run a comparison search on the Bus' systems... and as soon as it found a match, it gave me all of a minute to memorise it all, before it self-erased... ten minutes later, Director Fury passed along sealed Level 10 files. They were heavily encrypted, and the key was Skye's Genetic code."

Skye blinked... "Wait, Director Fury knew about me?"

"Not until you were already onboard the Bus. No, those files were from a previous director..."

Grant spoke up, "Uh, wasn't the previous Director, also the founder? Peggy Carter?"

Coulson nodded...

"What was in those files?" Skye asked, eyes wide.

"The first, was the protocols she'd had setup was to ensure that you remained a ghost, digitally speaking. And it contained orders, that I'll follow... you're never to be identified by the name you had at the orphanage." He smirked a little, "So it's a good thing you had already been doing that..." She smield a little, even as nervous as she was. "The second, was about your... your father. Who I identified from the genetic search before receiving those files..."

"What?"

"In March of 1989, Director Carter took a team to China, to investigate reports of a 'Gifted' tearing through the country in search of something. When she identified the 'Gifted', and the why and what... she reported the mission as a failure, the gifted having 'died' and having only been a highly-trained soldier who went off the deep-end...

"The truth, though, is that the gifted individual, was searching for you, skye, and your mother. According to the files, you and your mother were ripped away from him before you were born, and held captive by people who wanted to see if you had inherited his gifts... they wanted to have a gifted child raised as, whatever it was, as something bad." He swallowed, at the concept, and continued, "Your father asked Director Carter to take up his mission, to find you and your mother, and hide the both of you from them... and from himself..."

"Why do I get the feeling that he's a bad guy?" She asked.

"Actually, according to the files, he's only been forced to being a bad guy..." He tried to comfort.

She thought about it, and shuddered, "Not very reassuring..."

"Who is he?" Grant asked, and the pair realised that they were not alone, despite both having agreed for everyone to be in the loop when he first started that search.

"First, you must understand, Since the 50s, he's been considered to be a ghost..." He seemed almost amused as he said it, glancing at skye pointedly. "An assassin, who comes and goes, and leaving no witnesses. The intelligence community at large considered him merely a myth, a reminder that no agent is better than everyone else, that there's always someone who can beat you, and beat you easily. The myth says that he has a silver arm with a single red star, and wears a jaw mask that helps him breathe in the most inhospitable of places...the file indicates that director carter kept the reality of his existence to herself. That he is real was only confirmed to SHIELD when Agent Romanoff reported on one of her early missions before she joined SHIELD, where he killed a scientist she was protecting, and even then they, we, didn't take her seriously..."

"Phil, are you talking about the Winter Soldier?" May asked, softly and concerned.

"Yes... though Director Carter didn't refer to him by that moniker in her files... she used his birthname... and the reason why she did as he asked was because she knew him, before, during the war..."

"Are you saying... But Rogers was frozen in the arctic for-" Grant spoke up...

Coulson chuckled a little, and shook his head. "No, it's not Steve...

"But close enough. He was born James Buchanen Barnes... and he was missing presumed dead during WWII."

* * *

"Yes sir."

He put the phone down, and turned to the team. "There's a high-speed transport en-route to us. Fitzsimmons, there's been an incident at the Academy, and they asked for the two of you. Ward, I'm sending you along with them... you might learn something." The team all smirked at the unamused specialist. "As for May, Skye and I, we've been asked to provide each of our own brand of support for an operation in Canada..."

* * *

The Team of three stepped into Fury's hide-out, where they were greeted by a portly-man.

"Hi, I'm Agent Koenig, but you can just call me Eric... now lets get you guys situated while we wait for Director Fury..."

Coulson followed the man, curious why he'd never heard of this place, as big as it was, as well as to where everyone else assigned here where, from what he could tell K-Eric was alone.

"Now, here is your Lanyard," He passed said object to Coulson, "As for everyone else, lanyards will be issued on a case-by-case basis-"

* * *

The five were gathered in Providence' briefing room.

"What is this place, anyway?" Skye asked in the tense room, Fury having just finished explaining May's mission to the furious AC.

"A long time ago, when I first became Director, Director Carter told me a few things... tips, and one of those tips was to always have a rabbit hole that no-one knows about... and to always have a backup plan... If anything is to happen and you guys need to go off the grid..." He looked directly at Coulson, and finished, "This is your first Rabbit hole..."

Nods all around...

"Now, as to the true reason I asked you three here, without your other team-members... Phil, You're my one good eye, and May is your... well, your version to you as you are to me..." He grinned a little. Skye couldn't help the snort, given the distrust that had seemed to settle between the pair. "In her own way, she begged me to be assigned to help you... I just gave her the professional angle, so she doesn't get... too... attached."

Skye snorted, having seen, something, between May and Ward.

"As for the members of your team, I'll leave it up to you if you share anything you learn here... as for Skye..." He turned his eye to the girl, who froze a little. "I thought I'd try to see for myself what you do... And I couldn't do any of that from her files..."

Ten minutes later, Fury thought it over...

* * *

Steve frowned as he passed the odd number to Romanoff, who shrugged and dialed from her mobile, steve's damaged in the fight.

His ears perked at hearing the voice that came as soon as the call was answered, "Hello, who is this?"

"... COULSON?" Romanoff almost screeched.

"... Natasha..."

"Damnit, if Fury wasn't dead I'd KILL HIM!" Natasha spoke, and continued swearing in russian.

* * *

Steve was pale, even as he stared at Skye.

"So, you're the Winter Soldier's Daughter..."

"You mean Bucky Barnes' Daughter, right?" She corrected, nervous.

Around them, Coulson (who was still reeling from the hug he'd gotten from the normally controlled agent), May and Fitzsimmons all shared nervous looks.

* * *

She looked at the bank, and plugged the chip in... a second later, the soldier came out of no where, pointing a gun... she couldn't help it, and croaked out, "Dad?... Dad it's me... Peggy found me and had me protected like you watned... Dad..."

The eyes, the unclouded for a moment... and then all hell broke loose as the shooting started.

He looked into her eyes, and a few, reminders, later... the pair held tight as he shot at the window below, and threw themselves into the river below...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

UP FOR ADOPTION! Someone please use this idea! and yes I know Mr Hyde/whatever is supposed to be her dad... but c'mon, this is a cool idea!


End file.
